The present invention relates generally to a toothbrush having moving bristle driven by motor means, to be maneuvered by adult's finger so that adults can more effectively message the gum and brush the teeth of infant or young children, resulting in better oral hygiene for youngsters.
It's generally not disputed that a parent's finger has the best sensitivity when used to brush children's teeth. Prior art patent, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,172 (Oscar A. Arce) teaches the use of bristle at the of the finger-tip portion and reflects the value of using adult's finger as the mechanism upon which the brushing motion originates, instead of a run-of-the-mill stick-type toothbrush held in the palm.
However, because an adult's finger has limited small-scale mobility, such brushing may not be as effective as using an electric brush having enhanced bristle motion that helps to brush off food remnants stuck to children's teeth and in between gaps.
Present invention teaches to have the enhanced bristle motion of an electric brush and the sensitivity of an adult's finger and greatly promote the oral hygiene for children.